Materials which can provide sweet, floral, hyacinth-like, fruity, pineapple and apple aromas with peony, hyacinth and green topnotes, particularly those materials having such organoleptic properties which are relatively inexpensive are highly sought after in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrance profiles and which contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed articles are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes produced by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the composition. The search for materials which can provide a more refined hyacinth aroma having hyacinth topnotes has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
No chemicals in the prior art have a structure similar to the chemicals produced by our invention and no such chemicals have an organoleptic profile even somewhat similar to that of the composition of matter of our invention.